Love Is Sweet
by 137Ken
Summary: 'Karena kau belum pernah melihatku disini, Hyung'. KYUMIN. YAOI. NEWBIE IN HERE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  Mind To RnR ?  Happy Reading :D Thanks :D


**Tittle :**

**Love is Sweet**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HaeMin, HaeHyuk, Kyu?**

**Genre :**

**Romace-Friendship-(little) Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Love is Sweet © Niken Citha Ananda  
><strong>

**Super Junior © GOD, their self, their management and also ELF**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, BL, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), fict yang berasal dari kebodohan author yang tertunda, lebay, ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya 'Flanella' yang berjudul 'Sayang'**

**Summary : **

**'Aku tau hanya kau yang bisa buatku tersenyum disaat aku sedih dan terluka melupakan semua kesedihan yang kudapat dan aku juga baru menyadarinya bahwa kau membiarkan hatimu sakit demi melihatku bahagia dengan orang lain. **

**Mengapa kau tak jujur padaku? Apa kau tau aku juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini!'**

**- Karena kau belum pernah melihatku disini -**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan Myeondong *bener ga tulisannya? Ken kurang tau tulisannya gimana ==a* . Tatapan matanya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan keramaian yang ada disekitarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati seorang namja yang dikenalnya tengah bersandar disamping pintu sebuah cafe. Perlahan senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

Lama...

Lama Kyuhyun menatapnya. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah harapan saat ia menatap namja itu.

"Minnie!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun tentang namja yang ditatapnya sedari tadi. Kyuhyun menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut. Perlahan senyumnya memudar saat ia mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tadi. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua namja yang berada didepannya.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu didalam saja, heum?"

"Hehe, aniyo. Aku hanya ingin menunggu Hae-ya saja. Ternyata benar kau datang, walaupun agak telat,"

"Mian aku ada sedikit urusan tadi dengan Hyukkie,"

"Eumm, tidak masalah. Kajja kita masuk," samar - samar Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hatinya mencelos saat tidak sengaja ia melihat pemandangan -yang menurutnya- menyakitkan.

"Cih! Kau bersama namja itu rupanya? Huh!" bergumam sinis sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku pulang~!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara dari pintu depan menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas guna memastikan siapa yang datang, walaupun ia memang sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" sapa orang itu sembari melepaskan mantelnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Hmm," hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban tanpa menatap namja disampingnya.

"Mwo? Ya! Kan sudah kubilang kau makan malam dahulu jika aku belum datang! Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" tutur namja itu kesal.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak lapar. Sungmin hyung jika ingin makan silahkan makan sendiri. Aku ingin istirahat, malam hyung." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkann Sungmin yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Ne, malam Kyu." Hanya itu jawaban Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi tanpa ia ketahui... Kyuhyun menatapnya miris.

'Tidak pernah bisa menatapku,'.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Matanya menatap langit - langit kamar. Tiba - tiba sekelebat memori memenuhi otaknya. Memori dimana ia mengenal seseorang yang saat ini berhasil mengisi sebuah kekosongan dihatinya. Lee Sungmin...

***Flashback**

Kyuhyun berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan terburu - buru. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan orang - orang yang ia tabrak ia terus berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Sial! Aku bisa terlambat jika begini ceritanya." rutuknya sepanjang jalan.

"Appa! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku Appa!" langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah teriakan diseberang jalan. Bola mata obsidiannya menatap lekat - lekat seorang namja yang ditarik paksa oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan juga seorang namja tua yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sungmin. Memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan amarah yang tertahan(?).

Deg!

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja tersebut. Mata namja itu seolah menarik Kyuhyun untuk terus menatapnya.

'Tolong aku'

Deg!

Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun tertegun mendapati namja itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta tolong padanya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berlari menyebrang jalan guna menemui namja itu, namun keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" umpat Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terengah - engah. Setelah mengatur nafasnya Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

'Siapa dia?'

***Flashback End***

"Kyuhyun kau sudah tidur?" suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin.

"Belum. Masuklah hyung," jawab Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari posisi tidur - tidurannya menjadi duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

Kriett..

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa biru langit itu.

"Ada apa hyung mencariku malam - malam seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah duduk didepannya.

"Aniyo. Emm... Kyu, aku menganggumu tidak?" tanya Sungmin ragu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Kau tidak mengangguku. Ada apa memangnya hyung? Kau ingin bercerita?" tebak Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ok, aku akan mendengarkannya!" Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah bantal dan diletakkan diatas kakinya yang bersila dan bersiap mendengar cerita Sungmin yang sebetulnya sudah ia ketahui Sungmin akan bercerita tentang apa. Namun, apa salahnya jika ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak dari Sungmin?

"Kau tau Lee Donghae Kyu? Mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan seni di universitas kitaa?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku...emm...aku mulai kemarin resmi menjadi kekasihnya," rona merah menghiasi pipi Sungmin saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Jinjja? Ah, hyung! Kau benar - benar beruntung! Chukkae! Lalu bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan awal mula bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Donghae sampai ia bisa menjadi kekasih Donghae sekarang. Dengan semangat Sungmin menceritakan semua yang ia tau tentang Donghae dan lagi... tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang mendengar semua celotehannya hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kelas Donghae dengan riang. Sesekali ia menyapa hoobae - hoobae yang berada disekitar koridor.

"Annyeong^^!" sapa Sungmin saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu kelas Donghae.

"Annyeong! Ah, Sungmin-ssi? Ada apa kemari? Mencari Donghae ya?" tanya seorang namja yang Sungmin kenal bernama Siwon itu. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya semangat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Donghae ada dimana Siwon-ssi?" tanya Sungmin karena tidak mendapati Donghae ada didalam kelas.

"Emm... Sepertinya ia tadi pergi bersama dengan Hyuk Jae," jawab Siwon mengingat - ingat kemana perginya Donghae.

"Apa kau tau kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sepertinya mereka ada ditaman belakang," sahut seorang namja dibelakang Siwon membuat Sungmin dan Siwon menoleh ke arah suara.

"Ah, Kibum-ssi." ujar Sungmin. "Ne, Sungmin-ssi, sepertinya tadi mereka pergi ke taman belakang," sambung Kibum menatap Sungmin sebentar kemudian menatap Siwon yang berada disebelahnya.

"Siwonnie~ Kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon. Siwon membalas pertanyaan Kibum tak lupa dengan senyum andalannya. "Aniyo Chagi. Wae?".

"Temani aku pergi keluar setelah jam kuliahku dan kuliahmu selesai." pinta Kibum yang langsung disetujui Siwon,

"Ah, mianhae. A...aku pergi dahulu, gomawo informasinya. Annyeong," pamit Sungmin saat ia merasa sudah tidak ada keperluan dengan dua couple yang terkenal dikampusnya itu.

"Ah, ne. Sama - sama Sungmin-ssi," jawab Siwon diikuti anggukkan dari Kibum.

Sungmin berjalan menuju taman belakang, tempat dimana SiBum couple memberi tau dimana Donghae berada.

"Ha...e?" langkah Sungmin terhenti saat mendapati Donghae dan seorang namja duduk disebuah bangku yang berada ditaman. Mata kelincinya membulat tak percaya melihat hal yang terjadi didepannya. Donghae memeluk namja disebelahnya! MEMELUKNYA DIDEPAN SUNGMIN!

Sungmin meringis pelan. Dengan perlahan dia pergi dari tempat itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit melihat pemandangan yang terjadi didepannya.

"Sungmin-ah," seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun tanpa perduli Sungmin tetap berjalan meninggalkan orang itu.

"Sungminnie!" Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia merasa orang itu mengejarnya.

GREP!

"Sungmin hyung!" kali ini Sungmin tidak dapat mengelak. Dengann perlahan orang yang menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya.

"Hyung...hyung gwenchana?" tanya orang itu saat Sungmin telah berhadapan dengannya.

"Ne, nae gwenchana. Memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa?" jawab Sungmin berbohong. Tapi, memang dasarnya. Walaupun bibir kita dapat berbohong namun mata kita tidak. Benar?

"Bohong! Hyung bohong kan?"

"Ani, aku tidak bohong, Kyu. Aku tidak apa - apa,"

"Kau bisa berbohong hyung, tapi matamu tidak dapat berbohong." Sungmin terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam.

"Hyung, aku pernah berjanjikan padamu. Hyung, bisa bercerita tentang apapun padaku. Apa hyung sudah lupa janji itu?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Sungmin, matanya menatap dalam kedalam manik mata milik Sungmin. Perlahan tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar isakan tangis Sungmin. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini. Hatinya miris melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini. Sungmin kembali menangis seperti ini setelah kejadian 3 tahun lalu terjadi.

***Flashback***

"Permisi..." Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Annyeong haseyo," Kyuhyun terpaku melihat siapa yang bertamu kerumahnnya saat ini. Dia namja yang tempo hari Kyuhyun lihat diseberang jalan ditarik paksa oleh Ayahnya. Sekarang namja itu berada didepan rumahny

"Annyeong?" sapa namja itu lagi.

"Ah, ne. Annyeong. Nuguseyo?" lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat namja didepannya mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Namja itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin ibnida." Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin tadi. "Cho Kyuhyun ibnida."

"Aku tetangga barumu Kyuhyun-ssi. Mohon bantuannya." Sungmin membungkuk sopan pada Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya."Ne, salam kenal Sungmin-ssi," Kyuhyun juga membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu Kyuhyun-ssi. Annyeong~" setelah berpamitan Sungmin berjalan pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Disentuhnya perlahan dada sebelah kirinya.

"Mengapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat?" tanyanya pada diriinya sendiri.

Semenjak perkenalan itu, Kyuhyun menjadi dekat Sungmin. Mungkin karena rumah mereka bersebelahan dan Sungmin sering bermain dirumah Kyuhyun. Terkadang Sungmin juga menemani saat Kyuhyun sendirian dirumahnya. Orang tua Kyuhyun juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mereka malah merasa beruntung karena ada yang mengurus Kyuhyun saat mereka pergi. Sampai sesuatu terjadi...

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau Appa! Jangan pernah Appa berharap aku akan menerimanya dirumah ini! Tidak akan pernah!" Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang bermain PS menghentikan permainannya saat ia mendengar teriakan Sungmin dari dalam kamar Sungmin yang juga memang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamar miliknya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Appa tidak mau tau! Dia akan tetap tinggal dirumah ini! Terserah kau ingin menerimanya atau tidak! Yang penting dia akan tetap tinggal dirumah ini! Dan kau harus memanggilnya Umma!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima wanita jalang itu! Wanita jalang itu yang menyebabkan Umma terbaring koma dirumah sakit hingga sekarang! Dia yang menabrak Umma! Dia yang menyebabkan Umma menderita!".

PLAKK!

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepan matanya. Ayah Sungmin menampar pipi Sungmin! Dengan samar Kyuhyun melihat air mata mulai mengalir dikedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"JAGA UCAPANMU LEE SUNGMIN! DIA TIDAK TAHU MENAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADA WANITA ITU!". Sungmin menatap nanar pada orang yang seharusnya ia hormati itu.

"Appa... Kau menamparku? KAU MENAMPARKU DEMI MEMBELA WANITA JALANG ITU DARIPADA AKU? KAU KETERLALUAN!"

"TERSERAH APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! AKU TIDAK PERDULI! DAN PERLU KAU INGAT AKU TIDAK AKAN MENARIK KATA - KATAKU! DIA! CALON UMMA BARUMU—"

"DIA BUKAN UMMAKU! DAN DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGGANTIKAN UMMA YANG TELAH MELAHIRKAN AKU! CAMKAN ITU!"

BRAAKK!

"LEE SUNGMIN! KEMBALI KAU!"..

Kyuhyun masih terdiam melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepan matanya sampai ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Sungmin.

"Kyu~ Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ahra noona saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. "Menyusul Sungmin hyung! Ohya, noona aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" jawab serta tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Nanti akan kuberi tau noona. Bye!"

"Ya! Kyu! Kyuhyun kau mau kemana?" teriakan Ahra tidak didengarkan Kyuhyun yang terus berlari menjauh.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya disebuah taman saat melihat Sungmin duduk disebuah bangku yang ada ditaman tersebut. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hyung..." panggilnya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak mendengarnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Hyung... Apa hyung pikir dengan hyung menangis maka semuanya akan selesai? Tidak hyung, justru yang ada semuanya makin rumit," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya yang menatap langit luas.

"Ta... tapi ini semua tidak adil Kyu! Appa, dia memaksaku untuk menerima wanita jalang itu, yang bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Tuhan jahat Kyu! Tuhan jahat padaku Kyu! Hiks..."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin dan memegang erat bahu Sungmin. "Tidak hyung. Tuhan tidak jahat. Kejahatan adalah kata yang digunakan manusia untuk mendeskripsikan ketiadaan Tuhan. Tuhan tidak menciptakan kejahatan. Kejahatan adalah hasil dari tidak adanya kasih Tuhan dihati manusia. Seperti dingin yang timbul dari ketiadaan panas dan malam yang timbul dari ketiadaan cahaya. Jadi, jangan pernah hyung berpikir bahwa Tuhan menciptakan kejahatan. Karena sekali lagi, kejahatan itu tidak ada di kehidupan ini hyung." Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menangis lagi dan lagi.

"Lalu... lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Kyu? Aku tidak tahu..." lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang hyung kembalilah ke rumah dan bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengan ahjussi. Setelah itu hyung silahkan mengambil keputusan yang hyung inginkan. Aku akan mendukung apa yang hyung ambil dalam keputusan itu nantinya," kata Kyuhyun sembari mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin. Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Gomawo Kyu... Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau sarankan padaku. Jeongmal gomawo..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Cheonmaneyo hyung..."

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah yang ditempati ayahnya dan istrinya yang baru. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berjanji akan menerima semua keputusan Sungmin, segera menghubungi noonanya agar noonanya mencarikan apartement untuknya dan Sungmin. Dan sejak itulah mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu apartement.

***Flashback End***

"Hyung, hyung berjanji padaku,hyung tidak akan menangis lagi karena masalah seperti ini. Aku tidak suka melihat hyung menangis. Hyung kelihatan jelek saat menangis," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya setelah Sungmin selesai dengan ceritanya.

"A..aku tidak berjanji Kyu... Aku tidak janji," jawab Sungmin masih dengan isakannya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang kini melesak ke dalam hatinya.

"Hei, Lee Donghae aku ingin berbicara padamu," panggil Kyuhyun kepada Donghae yang berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tentang Sungmin hyung."

"Ah, Sungmin ya? Namja kelinci itu. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Donghae saat melihat kilat kebencian dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan buat ia menangis seperti tadi. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis," ujar Kyuhyun datar. Donghae yang mendengar kata-kata dari Kyuhyun, tersenyum meremehkan sebelum membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Bukankah kau hanya dongsaengnya? Dongsaeng yang paling ia sayang? Mengapa kau harus mengancamku seperti ini? Aku bisa melaporkannya pada Sungmin dan mungkin saja setelah Sungmin mendengar laporanku dia akan–"

**BUGH!**

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cih!" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kyuhyun sudah memukul Donghae.

"Jaga bicaramu, Lee Donghae. Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sungmin hyung!" geram Kyuhyun marah saat ia melihat Donghae yang mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sadarlah! Kau siapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sungmin! Kau hanya teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri! Heh, jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sontak terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan.

"Kalau iya, ada apa memangnya? Oh, jangan-jangan kau tidak terima jika aku menyukai Sungmin hyung, hem?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat seberapa besar kau menyukai Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun."

**BUGH!**

Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae segera memukul wajah Kyuhyun yang dibales dengan tatapan benci dan marah Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek kau Lee Donghae!" saat Kyuhyun ingin membalas pukulan Donghae, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan saling memukul mereka. Suara yang saat ini tidak ingin Kyuhyun dengar.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN CHO KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sungmin...hyung?" lirih Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ya, Kyuhyun tak percaya bahwa Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, bukan nama panggilan yang biasa ia gunakan saat memanggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tajam pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Donghae yang melihat keadaan kurang menyenangkan bagi dua orang ini, tersenyum sinis.

"A...Aku hanya ingin memberi perhitungan padanya, karena DIA sudah membuat hyung menangis," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memberi perhitungan pada Donghae apalagi sampai memukulinya! Aku kecewa padamu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

**DEG!**

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin ditambah dengan sekarang, Sungmin yang khawatir terhadap Donghae yang masih meringis kesakitan. Perlahan sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di wajah Kyuhyun diikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal menahan amarah. Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae disana sendirian.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya, ia merasa pusing dengan kejutan yang ia terima hari ini. Dimulai saat ia melihat Donghae memeluk Hyuk Jae dan setelah itu ia melihat Kyuhyun memukul Donghae karena dirinya.

Kyuhyun...

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Kyuhyun dan perilakunya tadi siang. Jujur selama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berteman mereka tidak pernah memanggil nama lengkap mereka. Kecuali saat mereka berkenalan dulu. Dapat diingatnya bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun saat ia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama lengkap Kyuhyun. Ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi pikiran Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan bersalah melesak ke dalam hati Sungmin. Dengan segera Sungmin mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan disaku celananya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menelfon Kyuhyun, namun bukannya jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang ia dapatkan melainkan suara operator. Sungmin berdecak kesal.

'Apa aku keterlaluan tadi ?'

"Hhh...Cepatlah pulang Kyu~" gumam Sungmin lirih sebelum memasuki dunia mimpinya.

**-Another Place-**

"Sungmin lagi?" seorang namja tampan menatap namja disebelahnya yang menatap kosong pada lautan manusia didepannya. Siwon –nama namja tampan tadi– menatap kasihan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk termangu disalah satu sofa yang berada di club miliknya. Kyuhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku bingung hyung. Kenapa sampai saat ini Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Apa dia terlalu menyukai Donghae hingga ia tidak bisa melihatku sedikitpun?"

"Tidak Kyu. Bukan karena itu, menurutku Sungmin menganggap Donghae bukan sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Tidak lebih,"

"Lalu Sungmin hyung menganggap Donghae sebagai apa? Jika ia menganggap Donghae bukan sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat...mesra hyung? Mengapa ia seperti memberikanku harapan jika ia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kau tidak pulang malam ini?" sahut Kibum yang baru saja datang dan mendengar apa yang dua namja bicarakan ini dan menghampiri mereka. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kibum yang akhirnya datang ke klubnya setelah hampir dua minggu ia tidak menampakkan dirinya di klub milik Siwon ini.

"Ani, aku ingin menginap disini saja. Boleh kan Siwon hyung?" jawab serta tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidur diatas saja Kyu, diatas tidak terlalu berisik seperti disini," saran Kibum dan disetujui oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang menatapnya kasihan.

"Anak bodoh itu mau sampai kapan memendam perasaannya pada Sungmin? Kalau aku sih tidak akan betah memendam perasaan seperti itu sendirian," ucap Kibum setelah Kyuhyun tidak nampak lagi. Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Kibum tertawa membuat Kibum menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aniyo gwenchana. Hanya saja perkataanmu membuatku tertawa, padahal kau dulu juga seperti Kyuhyun kan? Ahaha.." Kibum mendengus kesal begitu mendengar jawaban Siwon dan beranjak pergi dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Siwon saat Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"Bartender, aku haus," jawab Kibum. Siwon menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Hei, aku punya bir baru yang enak. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Siwon seraya memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang. Menghirup harum tubuh Kibum yang lama tidak ia rasakan. Kibum menggeliat kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Baiklah, berikan padaku sekarang juga Siwonnie~" jawab Kibum yang mengerti maksud Siwon. Seringaian Siwon semakin lebar begitu mendapat tanggapan positif dari sang 'uke'.

"Dengan senang hati, Bummie..."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan saat merasakan cahaya sang surya mencoba menerobos matanya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap sekitarnya. Sama seperti tadi malam. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada di depan televisi.

"Kyuhyun tidak pulang ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang berada dimeja didepannya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah membuka sebuah pesan.

'_**Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun menginap dirumah temannya semalam. Maka dari itu ia tidak pulang. Dan jika aku boleh minta tolong, tolong antarkan baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun karena dari kemarin ia tidak sempat membersihkan tubuhnya. Gamsahamnida. Kim Kibum,'**_

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan dari orang yang bernama Kim Kibum. Setaunya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang bernama Kibum. Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

Sungmin membuka isi lemari Kyuhyun kemudian memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang hendak menutup lemari Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat secarik kertas yang berada diantara tumpukan pakaian milik Kyuhyun. Tangannya terjulur mengambil kertas tersebut.

'_**Hari ini aku kembali merasakan rasa sakit di hatiku. Hari ini aku melihat Sungmin hyung kencan dengan seorang namja yang tidak aku kenal. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam menahan rasa sakit yang ada disini. **_

_**Hari ini juga aku mendengarnya bercerita tentang namja itu. Dan demi Tuhan! Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat itu juga. Tapi, maaf saja jika aku akan melakukan itu semua di depan Sungmin hyung, didepan namja yang aku cintai. Tidak, aku tidak melakukan itu semua. **_

_**Hyung, Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung yang hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya tidak lebih. Sungmin hyung yang belum bisa melihatku disini. Belum melihatku yang selalu ada disampingnya. Belum melihatku yang selalu menenangkannya saat ia menangis. Belum melihatku yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum saat ia sedih. Dan Lee Sungmin yang belum menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.**_

_**Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Apakah Sungmin hyung bisa mengetahui ini semua. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menunggu. Menunggu waktu yang akan mengatur segalanya.'**_

Sungmin terhenyak setelah selesai membaca kertas yang ternyata berisi curahan hati Kyuhyun. Curahan hati Kyuhyun tentang perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan pada hyungnya sendiri, Lee Sungmin. Perasaan yang Kyuhyun sebut itu cinta.

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

Sungmin merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Yoboseyo, Sungmin-ah?"

"...Ne, Jung Soo hyung. Ada apa?"

"Kau tau Donghae ada dimana hari ini?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jung Soo –senior yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri-.

"Donghae, hari ini ia berkata bahwa ia akan pulang ke Mokpo menemui Ibunya. Ada apa hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Donghae bohong padamu Sungmin."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku melihatnya ditaman bersama Hyuk Jae." Sungmin tidak berekspresi apapun,entah mengapa hatinya tidak merasa sakit seperti kemarin saat melihat Donghae berpelukan dengan Hyuk Jae.

"Oh, terima kasih hyung." Sungmin menutup telfonnya dan memencet sebuah nomor yang belakangan ini sering ia telfon.

"Yoboseyo Donghae. Maaf menganggumu waktumu dengan Hyuk Jae, aku hanya ingin mengatakan tentang hubungan kita ini. Jika memang kau tidak benar-benar menyayangiku lebih baik kita akhiri saja Haem karena kupikir pasti ada orang yang lain terluka karena hubungan kita ini. Terima kasih atas waktu yang kau berikan padaku, walaupun terbilang sangat singkat, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Jeongmal gamsahamnida Donghae. Annyeong," ucap Sungmin pada Donghae tanpa memberikan kesempatan berbicara pada namja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

**BRUK!**

Sungmin merasa kakinya melemas. Perlahan air mata keluar dari manik indahnya. Ia menangis terisak. Bukan, bukan karena ia menyesal telah mengakhiri semuanya dengan Donghae, melainkan ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang berada disana. Seseorang yang rela menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan olehnya. Seseorang yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat sedikitpun. Seseorang yang hanya ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng. Seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi ponselnya. Sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang ponselnya ragu sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Memutuskan untuk datang menemuinya.

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun. Atap sekolah. Matanya menatap hamparan permadani hijau yang ada didepannya. Disampingnya seorang namja manis sama-sama terdiam. Selama beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan itu.

"Lalu ada apa menyuruhku kemari hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin namun ia tidak melupakan sopan santun terhadap namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Mianhae..." hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir plump Sungmin.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa hyung?" Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, maaf karena aku telah membiarkanmu menahan semua rasa sakit itu sendirian. Maaf, karena aku tidakpernah melihatmu. Maaf karena aku tidak sadar dengan semua rasa sayang yang kau berikan. Maaf karena aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku tidak lebih. Dan maaf atas semua rasa sayang yang kau berikan padaku namun aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae Kyu~" Sungmin mati-matian menahan air mata yang sudah berdesakan ingin keluar dari tampatnya tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menangis didepan namja yang ia cintai. Ya, Sungmin telah meyakinkan dirinya. Meyakinkan dirinya siapa yang sesungguhnya ia cintai.

Sungmin merasa sendirian saat Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Sungmin merasa keberadaan Kyuhyun sangat berpengaruh terhadap dirinya. Ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun kala ia menangis ataupun sedih. Ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun kala ia sendirian. Ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun kala ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Ia merasa sedih saat Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit saat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain selain dirinya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit saat Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman yang biasa ia tujukan padanya, Kyuhyun berikan pada orang lain. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman dan hangat saat Kyuhyun berada disampingnya, memeluknya. Ia merasakan wajahnya akan memerah saat Kyuhyun memujinya ataupun menggodanya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya, saat Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tangannya,saat Kyuhyun melindunginya dari udara dingin, saat Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak matanya saat matanya ingin terpejam, saat Kyuhyun mencium keningnya ataupun kedua pipinya, saat Kyuhyun rela menungguinya semalaman kala ia sakit.

Apakah semua itu masih kurang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia menyuka— ani, mencintai Kyuhyun?

Apakah itu semua masih belum cukup?

Ia masih mempunyai banyak alasan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan bahwa ia sesungguhnya mencintai Kyuhyun.

.

"Hyung, kau tau semuanya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku sudah tau semuanya Kyu. Mian, karena aku terlalu lama untuk—"

"Sstt... Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengetahui semua itu hyung. Aku tau saat ini pasti akan datang dan semua itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Aku perccaya itu hyung. Jadi hyung jangan merasa bersalah," Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Sungmin dan memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Jadi hyung apa hyung mau—"

"Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..." Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ka...Kau bicara apa hyung?"

"Saranghae... Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun," ulang Sungmin dengan sabar dan tentu saja dengan senyuman tulus diwajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia merasa ini bukan mimpi ataupun sebuah candaan Sungmin untuknya. Dengan segera ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Sungmin merona mendengarnya.

"Nado... Nado saranghae Sungminnie. Jeongmal saranghae,"

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae, hyung? Bukankah kau—"

"Aku telah mengakhiri semuanya Kyu setelah aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa sesungguhnya mencintaimu bukan dia," Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dan sekali lagi ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap iris mata Sungmin, begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang juga memandang manik mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan dan mengikuti perasaan, kedua wajah namja tersebut semakin dekat dan dekat. Dan dibawah langit yang cerah, kedua insan manusia tersebut saling mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam dalam-dalam. Perasaan yang mereka sebut dengan cinta.

And see?

Cinta memang manis bukan?

**=FIN=**

**Ken note :**

**Annyeong haseyo yeorobun^^**

**Ken ibnida, new author in FFn, hehe:D**

**Salam kenal semuanya:D**

**akhirnya setelah diajari gimana caranya post FF disini gara" awal"annya Ken sempet bingung ga tau gimana caranya, akhirnya setelah diberi pengarahan sama temen Ken akhirnya bisa juga. Gamsahamnida Nina Eonn:D**

**Err... Ken tau fict Ken ini jauh dari kata sempurna, keren ato sebangsanya, karena Ken juga masih pemula buat jadi author, tapi apa salahnya dicoba ya kan ya kan? XDD**

**Terakhir, bolehkah Ken minta Review dari para readers? Kalo bisa sertain kritik dan saran dari para readers atau author senior disini :D dan dengan senang hati akan Ken terima, asalkan ga pake bahasa yang kasar:D toh, lagipula itu juga buat perbaikan kedepannya, hehe :D**

**Oke, sekali lagi RnR please... Thanks :)  
><strong>


End file.
